Quest of Balance
by John Silver fan
Summary: The Force has three parts, Dark, Light, and Balance. There are three who symbolize those parts. For story's sake, Ozzel doesn't die in ESB. This takes place just before RotJ. Reviews appreciated. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Discovered Power

**Author's Note: This story will be updated at different speeds, depending on my inspiration.**

* * *

><p>Admiral Kendal Ozzel and Captain Firmus Piett entered the bridge of the <em>Executor<em> together.

Darth Vader sensed a surge of great power. It wasn't Force power, however. He wasn't entirely sure what is it. He cautiously probed deeper and was rather surprised to find it was coming from Piett.

Why hadn't he sensed it before?

He could sense that Piett was completely unaware of his power, whatever kind it was. He carefully examined Piett and his power through the Force.

Piett himself was calm and collected. His power, however, was eager for a way out, a way to be used.

Before Vader could think any further on this, the ship shook with blaster fire.

"Rebel Destroyers!"

The Dark Lord swept from the bridge with Piett at his heels while Ozzel stayed to command the bridge. They were almost to the main hangar bay when Rebel troops swarmed the corridor.

Vader activated his lightsaber and attacked, slicing through several Rebels. Piett picked up a fallen blaster and joined the fight. He picked off a few Rebels before he was shot in the side.

He collapsed with a cry. A few enemies approached him, and Vader was too busy to come to his aid.

_No. I'm not ready to die yet._

He held up his hands as if to ward off any further attacks.

_Go away! Leave me alone!_

His hands suddenly began to glow. Two beams of light blasted the Rebels back. The other Rebels fled, either from seeing Piett's blast or having received an order to retreat.

Vader turned and stared at the Captain, speechless for the first time in a long time. The power he had sensed had been unbelievable.

Piett looked just a shocked as he felt and probably felt even more so.

The Sith then noticed his was injured. Without a word, he carefully helped the slightly younger man to his feet and started towards the med-center, letting the Captain lean on him for support. Neither of them said anything about what had happened.

Once healed from his time in the bacta tank, Piett returned to the bridge. Vader sensed his return and cautiously probed the Captain with the Force.

The younger man was still a little shocked by what had happened, confused, and even a little scared.

That night, Piett's sleep was restless. His dreams were filled with visions of a group of old men, a temple of some sort, sounds of battle, cries of pain, lightning, and crazed, maniacal laughter.

The next day, he began doing research about what he had done during his off-duty hours, hoping for some sort of answer or clue. He came up with nothing helpful, but he continued to look until he feel asleep at the computer.

Visions of a meadow, the temple from the night before, hot springs, and mountains invaded his dreams.

Upon waking he began researching again, this time for a place with a temple, with hot springs in the mountains. This time he had some luck.

"Anu?"

Did Anu hold the answers he sought?

There was only one way to find out.

"You wish to take sabbatical leave?" Ozzel asked, stunned.

"Yes, sir. I need to take time away to focus myself again."

The Admiral sighed.

"Very well, Piett."

"Thank you, sir."

After packing, Piett made his way to the main hangar. He reached the hangar to find Vader standing beside the shuttle he was going to take.

"Lord Vader," he said, saluting.

"At ease, Captain. I will be accompanying you."

Piett stared at his superior in shock.

"I can sense your power, and I do not understand anymore than you do. I shall be coming to satisfy my own curiosity."

The Captain nodded, and they left.

Once well enough away from the _Executor_, Piett entered Anu's coordinates into the nav-computer and sent them into the hyperspace.

Upon arrival, they landed near the temple Piett had seen in his dreams. They hadn't gone far before a group of robed old men came out of the temple.

"Welcome. We have been waiting for you, Chosen Ones."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Wait Chosen ONES? Please review.<strong>


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: New chapter. Whoohoo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Piett and Vader stared at the monks.<p>

"Excuse me?" Piett asked after a few moments.

"We have been awaiting your arrival, Chosen Ones."

Man and cyborg glanced at each other, still confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are two of the three Chosen Ones of Balance."

This only confused them even more.

"I still don't understand," Piett said.

The lead monk stepped forward.

"An ancient prophecy speaks of three who will restore balance. One is of Darkness, one is Light, and the third is of pure Balance."

He motioned to Vader.

"You are the one of Darkness."

He then motioned to Piett.

"And you are the one of pure Balance."

"So what about the one of Light?"

The old man smiled slightly.

"He will join us soon. For now, please come with us, and we will show you to your rooms."

The monks started to walk away, and Piett looked at Vader.

"What do we do, My Lord?"

"Follow them. If we want to know more about your powers and this prophecy, we have no choice."

The captain nodded, and they followed the monks into the temple. Once inside, the monks headed off in different directions, except the leader.

"Follow me."

He led them into the temple.

"Who are you?" Piett asked after a few moments upon realizing that he had no idea what the old man's name was.

"I am Sen."

For a moment the only sounds to be heard were their footsteps and Vader's respirator.

"What is this prophecy you speak of, Sen? It's similar to one I know, only the one I know has only one Chosen One."

Sen smiled slightly.

"Yes, the Jedi prophecy. It's actually the same prophecy, only misinterpreted due to vague visions."

"I see. Another example of the Jedi's blindness," he said.

"Oh, no, my friend."

The Sith frowned at the term. He wasn't this man's friend, or anyone's for that matter.

"Visions are often vague and can easily be misinterpreted. Misinterpreting a vision doesn't make one blind, only mortal."

With no response and knowing he was right, Vader said nothing more on the matter.

After a few moments of silence, which were a little awkward for Piett, the younger man spoke.

"So, Sen, do you know who the Chosen One of Light is?"

"Of course."

"Who are they?"

Sen stopped. Piett stopped as well. However, Vader, who had been busy looking at some artwork on the walls, didn't notice and walked right into the captain.

Piett staggered forward a couple steps as Vader stepped back. Having Vader walk into him felt like having a durasteel wall hit him.

"I'm apologize, Captain."

"It's fine, My Lord. No harm done."

He rubbed his back and winced at how tender it was. He was probably going to have a nice, big bruise in the morning.

"Well, no _serious_ harm."

Vader looked at Sen.

"Why have we stopped?"

"There is another part of the prophecy."

The Imperials stepped closer, eager to learn more.

"The one of Light shall come from the one of Darkness."

"That's it?" Piett asked.

Sen nodded.

"What does it mean?"

Vader had only to think about it for a few seconds before the answer hit him.

"Luke."

"Lord Vader?"

He glanced at his companions. Piett was looking at him like he was being worry for his sanity, and Sen was smiling ever so slightly.

"Luke Skywalker is the Chosen One of Light."

Piett's expression changed to surprised.

"Yes."

"But what does it mean what it says he shall come from the one of Darkness?"

Sen looked at Vader.

"Perhaps he should tell you. It's not really my place to do so."

The captain turned his now confused face to his commander.

"Luke... is my son."

His eyes widened in shock.

"I was once Anakin Skywalker."

Piett's jaw dropped as he stared at Vader, absolutely dumbfounded.

Darth Vader, terror of the Empire, was Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I think Piett's gonna be up for a while trying to process and make sense of all this.<strong>

**Piett: _You're_ the one who had them drop it all on me at once.**

**Me: You needed to know about Luke, and the simple logic would have led to the revelation of Vader being Anakin.**

**Piett: But still-**

**Me: Oh, shoo!**

**Piett: (huffs) Fine. (leaves)**

**Me: (sighs) Anyway, Luke will make his appearance in the next chapter. Please review.  
><strong>


	3. The Stakes Are Set

**Author's Note: Chapter three, and we finally see Luke. Yay!**

**Luke: About time.**

**Me: Don't complain, it was only two chapters without you, and this fic is just getting started.**

**Luke: But I'm a main character.**

**Me: And so are Vader and Piett, and probably everyone who likes Star Wars knows about you, Vader, your relationship, and your powers. I had to set things up for Piett. Now hush, or I'll go back and rewrite this so it's just about Vader and Piett.**

**Luke: (pouts) Fine. (leaves)**

**Me: (faceplams) Oy, what a drama queen. Anyway, chapter three, everybody!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an old hovel on Tatooine, Luke Skywalker was meditating. He continually received visions of a temple, with hot springs, in the mountains, near a meadow. Finally he began doing some research.<p>

"Anu, huh?"

He gathered his things and headed to his x-wing, where e found R2-D2 just finishing up with changing to fuel.

"Fire her up, Artoo, we're off to Anu."

Artoo beeped affirmatively and did as told as Luke put his things in the ship and got in his flight suit. They were soon off.

Upon arrival, Luke instantly felt a familiar, powerful, dark presence.

Vader!

Vader brushed gently at his mind.

_/Luke?/_

He hesitated.

_/Luke? Son?/_

The young Jedi sighed.

_/Yes?/_

_/Do you know where the temple is?/_

Luke blinked. How did Vader know he was looking for the temple.

_/No./_

_/Then I'll give you directions so you don't fly all over the planet as Captain Piett and I did./_

He frowned slightly. Vader and another Imperial were at the temple? Why?

_/What are you're coordinates?/_

Luke gave him his coordinates.

_/All right. Now-/_

_/Father./_

He felt a bit of surprise from Vader at the title.

_/Yes, son?/_

_/Why are you at the temple?/_

There was a bit of amusement from his father.

_/You'll find out when you get here. Now pay attention./_

Once he had his directions to the temple, he sped for it. When it came into view he stared at it for a few moments as the sun slowly sank behind it then landed his x-wing next to Vader's shuttle.

Vader, an Imperial officer, and a group of old men in brown robes, much like Ben's, came out of the temple and towards him.

He had his flight suit off, his bag slung over his shoulder, and Artoo at his side by the time they reached him. The oldest man stepped forward.

"Welcome, Chosen One of Light."

Luke stared at him.

"Huh?"

Vader now stepped forward.

"It's a long story, one that doesn't really make sense, and it's late, so we'll fill you in tomorrow morning," he rumbled, slowly putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

He was a little surprised when Luke didn't shy away or shrug him off.

Sen spoke again.

"Come. I will show you to your room. We will talk in the morning."

Luke nodded, and he and Artoo followed everyone into the temple.

The next morning, at breakfast, Sen told Luke the prophecy, with Vader and Piett simplifying what they could what Luke didn't understand.

"So we all have to work together to bring balance back to the galaxy?"

"Yes, Luke."

The young Jedi's thoughts then hinged on something.

"Wait. Piett doesn't have Force Powers, and you said we need to have a bond and be able to communicate telepathically with each other. How can we do that if he isn't Force strong?"

"He doesn't need the Force to bond with you and Vader, but you all three will need to train to be able to work with each other's power."

Luke slowly nodded in understanding.

"This will not be easy. You must train to not only bond with each other but also to be able to fight with one another."

"Fighting together should be simple enough once we learn each other's strengths and weakness."

Piett and Luke nodded in agreement.

"It's not that simple, Vader. You will have to fight alongside each other, not only physically, but mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. You must learn to harness your element and use them together. Only when you have done that will you be able to bring balance back to the galaxy."

Neither of the trio said anything, each sensing there was more to come.

"Your training will be difficult, demanding, and draining, in all aspects; physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Weakness and failure will not be an option. The fate of the galaxy, and possibly even the universe, rests with you three, and you three alone."

Luke leaned over to Piett.

"So pressure," he muttered.

Piett snickered but instantly stopped when Vader glared at him. Despite the mask, the captain could tell when Vader was glaring.

"If you fail, Darkness, of the likes of which even Vader would shy away from, will consume the galaxy, and possibly the entire universe. It all depends on you."

Sen paused to look at them.

"So, with that knowledge in mind, are you willing to continue and play your role in the prophecy?"

They looked at each other.

"Yes," Vader rumbled.

"Absolutely."

"Of course," Piett said.

He gave each a searching look then nodded.

"Very well. Then we will start your training after breakfast."

They ate in silence, save for Vader's respirator. Each could feel the nervous tightening in the pit of their stomach. The galaxy, maybe even the universe, was depending on them.

The stakes had been set. The height was dizzying.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: This was a longer one. Be warned, the next chapter contains some beating up of our Chosen Ones.<strong>

**Luke: Uh oh.**

**Piett: Oh no.**

**Vader: Crap. Haven't I suffered more than enough physically already?**

**Me: Sen did say it would be hard physically, but you'll be doing things a little differently from Luke and Piett because of your handicap. So get ready for some hurt, boys.**

**Piett, Luke, Vader: (run out)  
><strong>

**Me: (giggles) Please review.  
><strong>


	4. Training Begins

**Author's Note: Chapter four! Whoohoo! I'm on a roll! Beware, character 'beating' in this chapter, mainly poor Luke and Piett since there's not much you can do physically to Vader without practically killing him.**

**Vader: (sarcastically) Thank you.**

**Me: Hey, it's your own fault that you ended up in that suit and as only half a man. Now shoo.**

**Vader: (leaves)**

**Piett and Luke: (come in) What's up?**

**Me: The next chapter.**

**Luke: You mean the one where you beat us up?**

**Me: (grins evilly) Yep.**

**Luke and Piett: Crap.**

**Piett: Run!**

**Piett and Luke: (run out)**

**Me: Big babies. Any-who, chapter four, guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Training started with warm-ups, which consisted of push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches. Vader, however, could only to do the push-up, which he did all through the warm-up, with a weight on his back, due to his already great strength.<p>

Once the warm-ups were done, they stood in a line and waited for Sen's next instruction.

"Now, run around the temple grounds and hot springs. Luke, Firmus, only slow to a jog if you absolutely have to. Vader, go no faster than a jog but no slower than a fast walk."

They nodded and got ready.

"How many times around?" Luke asked.

"Until I tell you to stop."

They looked at each other, a feeling of dread coming over them.

"Go!"

Luke and Piett took off like racers, though for a moment they did engage in a race as they ran towards the west side of the temple, leaving Vader in a cloud of dust.

Vader could only envy them as he jogged after them. He could sprint, though only for a very short time, and only when it was absolutely necessary.

As they came upon the hot springs, Luke and Piett slowed to a quick jog. Turning to head back around, Piett slipped and tumbled into one of the springs.

"Piett!"

He surfaced, coughing and sputtering.

"How's the water?" Luke quipped.

Piett splashed him.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Both chuckled, and Luke helped him from the pool. Despite being opposite sides of the war and only knowing each other for less than a day, the two were becoming fast friends.

Piett rung out his clothes as best he could without taking them off. Once he done all he could, the two resumed their sprint.

By the third time around, the distance seemed to have become twice as long. Their sides hurt, their chests heaved as they breathing heavily, sweat soaked their shirts and ran into their eyes, their feet ached, and their legs were beginning to feel like lead weights.

Vader had been allowed to stop so as not to push himself too hard. Yet, still Piett and Luke ran on.

As they reached Sen and Vader to complete the sixth time around, they were begging the Force and every, any, deity to let them stop.

"Stop," Sen said.

They stopped, stood still for a moment, then promptly collapsed, utterly exhausted.

Due to the great distance that they had to run, each lap had taken about an hour, a little longer towards the end due to their exhaustion. It was now past noon.

"Come. That's all for today. Now we must go back inside and get you boys something to eat and drink."

They got up slow, groaning as their bodies protested to the movement.

"Well, we can't say you didn't warn us," Piett groaned as he finally stood up straight.

"Yes," Luke agreed.

They trudged after Vader and Sen.

That night, Piett and Luke went to bed dreading the next day but were soon asleep.

Vader lay awake for a while, looking out his window. He couldn't help but wonder just what lay ahead of them in the days to come. He only knew that whatever challenge Sen threw at them, they would have to face and conquer it. As Sen had told them that morning, failure wasn't an option.

They _had_ to succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Okay, so I wasn't <em>quite<em> as mean to Piett and Luke as I originally planned to be, but they will get worse as the story progresses. **

**Piett: Why are you torturing us?**

**Me: You; um, all the terrible things you did as an Imperial.**

**Piett: (huffs) All right, I'll give you that. What about Luke?**

**Me: Uh... there's really no reason other than he's there and so you won't be singled out. As I said before, I can't really do a whole lot to Vader physically. You and Luke, however, (grins evilly) are fair game.**

**Piett: (nervous) Oh boy. Uh,... I'm just gonna... go... find Luke. (rushes out)**

**Me: (giggles evilly) Please review. And boy, aren't I just an 'angel' to poor Piett and Luke?  
><strong>


	5. Hope

**Author's Note: Chapter five! Yeehaw! We're cooking today! Whoo! In this chapter, we'll see Piett and Luke have some bonding time, and Luke will get some insight to his father.**

**Ben: That should be interesting.**

**Me: Hey! Where did you come from?**

**Ben: Oh, I just thought I'd drop by.**

**Me: Okay, whatever. Chapter five, folks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sen woke them the next morning at dawn and told them to meet him in the dinning hall once they were dressed. Vader, of course, just went back with him. Luke and Piett arrived a few minutes later.<p>

Three monks came in carrying what looked like survival packs.

"Today your training will be on working together and using your surroundings."

The monks handed them each a pack.

"You will be taken to a marked point on the mountain. You have rations, water, blankets, and small first aid kits in your packs, however, they will only last for three days, and you will be there for a week."

They stared at him.

"Once your rations and water run out you must find food and water and work together to survive."

"And what if we can't?"

"The place you are going is visited regularly, so the path back should be easy to find and follow."

Luke looked at him.

"Should?"

"I wouldn't recommend trying to find it in a blizzard."

"Oh."

"Now, if you have tried your hardest and are unable to obtain food or water, get sick, or of any of you see any of the others with symptoms of frostbite or hypothermia, return at once, unless it's during a snow storm. If so, wait the storm out, then return as soon as it's calm enough for you to travel. Understood?"

They nodded.

"All right. Off you go."

The hike to and up the mountain was a long, tiring one, especially for Luke and Piett, who were still sore from their inhumane run the previous day.

Once they reached their destination, the monk who had led them there wished them luck and left.

"First, we need to find or make a shelter."

They began looking around.

"Father! Piett!"

They hurried towards Luke.

"There!"

They followed the Jedi's finger to a cave.

"Good work, son," Vader praised as he started towards the cave.

"Nice job," Piett said, giving Luke a thumb's up as they followed the Dark Lord.

Once in the cave they removed their packs and sat down. However, it wasn't long before Luke was rummaging around in his.

"Aha!"

Luke withdrew from his bag, holding three nutrition bars.

"Piett, want one?"

"Sure."

He tossed his new friend then bar then turned to Vader.

"Father?"

Vader paused, thinking it over. Then a harsh sound came from his mask that made Luke jump a little. However Piett knew that had been the mask's version of a sigh.

"Yes."

Luke tossed him the bar and began trying to open his. He got it open and was about to take a bite when a strange hissing noise caught his attention. He turned and froze.

Vader was undoing his mask!

He glanced at Piett to see that the older man was now sitting with his back to Vader. Seeing Luke's glance, he nodded his head to the side a little to signal that he should do the same.

Luke turned his back to his father. He knew that Vader wouldn't think they were shunning him, but he would know they were giving him privacy. The young Jedi knew this was out of respect because Piett highly respected his commander.

A few moments passed, and they heard him putting the mask back on. They turned once the sounds stopped.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"I think we should collect wood for a fire next," Piett finally said.

Vader nodded.

"I will go out first."

He rose and strode out.

Once he was far enough away, Luke looked at Piett.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Respect him."

"He's my commander. I need to respect him."

The young man shook his head.

"You respect him by choice. Why? You've seen him kill his own men, kill innocent people, you know, you've seen, some of the terrible things he's done. How can you respect that?"

"I don't."

"What?"

Piett stood, went over to Luke, and sat beside him.

"I don't respect the things like that that he's done. I do, however, respect him, as a commander, as a warrior, and as a person."

"But he's... he's... bad," he finished lamely.

"Luke, he may seem like a monster, but he's far from it. The day before you arrived, when Lord Vader and I arrived, he told me about you, but he also told me about his past. He told me everything. He seemed to be relieved to finally be able to tell someone. Out of everything in the galaxy, it most likely him, who has suffered the worst because of the Emperor."

The Jedi looked at his older friend.

"But he's the Emperor's right hand man."

"Yes, but in becoming a Sith he lost everything. He lost his friends, having killed the Jedi in the Temple, his best friend, mentor, and brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his wife, and his humanity."

Luke blinked.

"His humanity?"

"He doesn't wear that suit for show or by choice, Luke. That suit is the only thing that's kept him alive for the past twenty-three years."

The younger man's eyes widened.

"Ben said he was more machine the man."

"He was right. On the outside he may appear to be the pinnacle of strength and power, but he's not. He's a broken man who must depend of machines just to breathe."

Luke had turned a little pale.

"He's a man who has been surrounded by darkness for years. Then, one day, there appeared a tiny bit of light, a ray of hope."

"What was it?"

Piett smiled slightly.

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded.

"Since your fight on Bespin, he's been different. He's starting to care for you. You're all he has left, Luke. You're his last hope."

Luke slowly nodded.

"I know there's still good in, Piett. I've known for a few months."

"Well, I'm sure all this training and bonding will help, too. We have a weapon that the Emperor couldn't defeat in a thousand years."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

Piett put his arm around his young friend's shoulder's.

"Hope."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Another long one. Don't worry, there will be Vader and Luke bonding time later on. Then all that's left is Vader and Piett. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, I guess. Anyway, who wants Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon to make an appearance? One or both? Let me know what you think.<strong>

**Please review.**


	6. Knowledge Beyond the Grave

**Author's Note: Chapter six!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vader had found a small wooded area. He first collected all the fallen sticks and branches. He then cut some more with his lightsaber, so there would be some extra. With his pack and arms full of wood, he started back to the cave.<p>

He got about halfway there when he suddenly thought he heard a faint voice. He looked around, stretching out with the Force, but found nothing. Shaking his head, he started walking again.

**_He is your hope.  
><em>**

That time he _knew_ he heard something. He looked around wildly, searching with the Force, but there was still nothing.

**_Let him be your hope._**

The voice was in his head!

_Who are you?_

The voice was vaguely familiar, and Vader knew he should be able to place the voice. Yet, he couldn't.

**_I see I wasn't too far off when I said, 'Twice the pride, double the fall.'_**

Vader's eyes shot opened.

_Dooku!_

There came a mental sigh.

**_Oh, Skywalker. How far you have fallen._**

The Sith was caught off guard. He would have expected satisfaction, but he only found sorrow in the late Count's tone.

**_If I was a tyrant, what does that make you? Ah, I know. It makes you... a monster._**

"Get out of my head," he growled.

**_Peace, young one._**

"Young one? Ha! I am no more young than you are alive."

He kept walking.

**_Do you mean to walk away from me? You know that it's not that easy._**

"Leave me alone. I have no interest in your lies."

**_Lies? I offer you no lies, Skywalker._**

"My name is Vader."

**_Really? I used to think as you do. No matter what you say or even what you do, nothing will change who are you really are, nothing. You are, and always will be, Anakin Skywalker._**

"Anakin Skywalker is dead!"

**_Is he? Because I see him walking, and I hear him talking, though granted he's talking to a dead man._**

"Shut up and leave me alone."

**_Very well, Skywalker.___**  
><strong>__**

All was silent save for his respirator.

Convinced Dooku was gone, Vader continued on his way back to the shelter. Upon arrival, he dropped some of the wood and stacked the rest as Piett made a ring of stones to contain the fire.

Luke placed some wood in the ring.

"What do we light it with? We have no lighters or even any matches."

Piett smirked.

"We improvise."

"Improvise?"

The captain fired a shot from his blaster into the wood.

Upon being surprisingly dry, the wood caught almost instantly.

Luke grinned.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Vader nodded.

"Impressive, Captain."

Piett bowed his head in acknowledgement of his commander's praise.

"Thank you, my Lord."

That night, after cooking and eating some of the food from their packs, Luke and Piett each settled under their thermal blankets and were soon asleep.

As they slept, Vader meditated over his 'encounter' with Dooku. He had seen and spoken to the ghost of Qui-Jinn when younger, but he had had a bond with the late Jedi Master, so it was more understandable that Qui-Gon would speak and appear to him.

But why was Dooku speaking to him?

He and the late Count had only been enemies. They had never been acquaintances, allies, or, especially, friends of any kind or in any way. Every encounter they'd had with each had been as enemies.

He himself was the reason Dooku was dead. He killed him years ago near the end of the Clone Wars when he wasn't much older than Luke was now.

Why would his enemy, the man he murdered, be speaking to him?

It didn't make any sense.

For the first time in years, Vader suddenly found himself wishing Obi-Wan was still around to help him. His former Master had always been much better at figuring out and understanding people, their actions, and their motives for their actions.

Sighing as softly as the mask would allow, Vader got up and went to the mouth of cave. He stood there, watching the snow begin to fall. He sighed once more and closed his eyes.

_Why did he speak to me? Why did he seem sad when he spoke of my fall to the Darkside?_

With the fact that Vader had killed and replaced him aside, Dooku, even in death, should have found satisfaction in the Chosen One's fall.

Shouldn't he?

**_Perhaps in your mind._**

Vader's eyes shot open.

That voice. He knew that voice. Even after over two decades, he still knew that voice like he knew his own.

_Qui-Gon!_

The late maverick appeared before him, slightly transparent, glowing softly, and tinted blue.

"What do you want?" Vader asked more gruffly than he actually would have liked to.

Qui-Gon merely smiled slightly.

**_"You have begun a great journey, Ani. It will be more difficult than anything you've ever faced before. You will not be able to do it alone."_**

Vader looked back into the cave at the sleeping Piett and Luke then back at the ghost.

He smiled and nodded.

**_"Yes. Luke and Piett are the ones you will need."_**

"I know, but I need to ask you something."

Qui-Gon nodded for him to ask.

"Why did Dooku speak to me earlier?"

The Jedi smiled again.

**_"To you, those who remember him, and those who learn about him, he died an evil man, but he actually didn't. The moment Palpatine betrayed him aboard the Invisible Hand, he came back to himself, I guess you could say. He returned to the Light."_**

"Why didn't he say anything? He had the perfect chance to reveal who Palpatine really was."

Qui-Gon's face now grew serious and grave.

**_"Had he done so would you have believed him? Would you have believed the word of you enemy over the word of the man you thought to be your friend?"_**

Vader realized that he was right. It wouldn't have made a difference if Dooku had told him the truth.

"No. I wouldn't have."

The ghost nodded.

**_"He knew that you would never believe him."_**

The Dark Lord's thought hinged on something.

"He could have at least asked for mercy or surrendered so I would have just arrested him."

**_"Yes, but even if he had, he would most likely have been executed for his crimes. If he wasn't executed, he knew that Palpatine would find some way to kill him. He knew he was destined to die."_**

Vader shivered ever so slightly at that thought.

What must it have been like for Dooku to _know_ he was destined to die?

**_"Before you killed him, as you stood trying to decide, he was granted a brief vision of your own destiny and fate."_**

"You mean he knew that I would end up like this?" the Sith demanded.

Qui-Gon nodded.

**_"Before you ask why he didn't say anything, again, would you have believed him even if he had said something?"_**

He sighed and shook his helmeted head.

**_"He knew there was nothing he could do. If there had been something, he would have done it, but there was nothing. All he could do was accept his fate and do what he had done some many times throughout his life."_**

"What was that?"

Blue eyes met red-tinted eye plates.

**_"Face death with calm and bravery."_**

Vader remembered watching the fear in Dooku's eyes and face fade away until all that remained had been a strange sort of calm, peace, and courage.

"There were so many times I call him a coward, but in those final moments he was anything _but_ a coward. He was a little afraid at first, but it quickly left him."

He remembered the elderly Count's dark eyes looking right into his own, with no trace of fear anywhere in their dark depths. For a moment it had felt as if Dooku was looking into his very soul. He would never forget the sudden spark of understanding, peace, and wisdom that lit up the elderly man's eyes just before he died.

"Right before I- before he died, his eyes… they were filled with peace, wisdom, and understanding. I still don't know why."

Qui-Gon smiled knowingly.

**_"He had seen in your future but also your very soul."_**

The Dark Lord stared at him, still not quite comprehending.

**_"He saw what your was at that moment and what it would become. He saw the light and the darkness."_**

"Anything else?"

He still didn't really understand.

**_"He saw that your soul would become consumed by darkness, but he also saw that there was a bit of light that would never been consumed or destroyed."_**

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

Qui-Gon's smile grew slightly.

**_"He saw that there would always be some good in you. He saw hope. Luke sees it, and even Piett sees it."_**

Vader recalled Dooku's words; he is your hope, let him be your hope. He must have been talking about Luke.

"Dooku said Luke is my hope."

The Jedi nodded.

**_"Yes, but not just Luke. Piett is as well. Don't be afraid to open up to them. You must be in harmony with them if you ever hope to bring balance back to the galaxy."_**

He began to fade.

"I must be in harmony with them? What does that even mean? Qui-Gon!"

He faded completely.

**_Don't be afraid of hope._**

"What does it mean? Qui-Gon! Master!"

There was no answer.

Vader sighed, went back into the cave, fed some more wood to the fire, and sat back in his place. He meditated on what Qui-Gon had told him until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Whew! This was long one. Please review.<strong>


	7. Snowy Trouble

**Author's Note: Chapter seven, guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the trio went out to explore. They had been walking for about an hour when a glob of snow hit Piett in the back of the head. He whirled to see Luke snickering.<p>

"Think that's funny, do you?"

"Just a little," the young man chuckled.

He scooped up some snow and flung it at Luke, hitting him in the chest. Within moments a full-fledged snowball fight was going on.

Upon soon realizing they were no longer right behind him, Vader turned to look for Piett and Luke only to have a snowball hit him full in the face. Brushing it off, he looked at his son and captain.

"Luke threw it," Piett said almost instantly, pointing to the young Jedi.

Luke smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Don't let it happen again. I am not a target," he rumbled.

The Sith turned and started walking again. He had taken about four steps when another snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"Luke!" he growled, whirling once more.

"I didn't do it this time! It was Piett, I swear!"

Piett, snickering, raised his hand.

"Guilty. Forgive me, my Lord, but like Luke, I couldn't resist either," he admitted with sheepish guilt.

Vader sighed.

"Very well, but as I said before, I am _not_ a target."

They nodded then continued their snowball fight with other, hurtling good-natured insults along with the snow, laughing happily.

Vader watched them, enjoying seeing Luke so happy and hearing him laugh. It was even nice to see Piett having some fun. He frowned moments later, however. The fate the galaxy was solely on their shoulders, and if they failed there would be no hope. Despite the seriousness and stakes of their mission, Luke and Piett were playing and acting like children.

The snowball fight turned to wrestling when Luke tackled Piett and attempted to playfully shove his face into the snow. However, the taller man wasn't going to take it without a fight, and they were soon rolling about in the snow, each trying to give the other a face full of snow.

"Ha! I win!" Piett declared breathlessly some time later when he finally managed to shove Luke's face into the snow.

"I'll get you back for that," Luke said he wiped the snow from his face and top of his coat.

The captain smiled.

"In your dreams, Rebel scum," Piett countered, saying 'Rebel scum' playfully.

"Just you wait, Imp."

Vader had had enough of the childishness.

"If you two are finished acting like younglings, shall we continue exploring?"

They looked at him.

"Aw, c'mon, Father, lighten up. We're gonna be here for a while, so we might as well have some fun in the snow while we're here."

Piett nodded in agreement.

"After working for hours un-end for who knows how long, it's nice to have some fun and act a little crazy. I can't remember the last I laughed this much or had so much fun. It was like being a kid again."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"We are not here to play, we are here to train. The fate of the entire galaxy is depending on us. There is no time for play or acting like a child. Now lets go."

With that he continued walking, and the other two trailed a few feet behind him.

"Killjoy," Luke muttered to his friend.

Piett snickered.

"I wonder if he was always like this, if there was ever a time when he was more relaxed, when he was fun."

The Imperial shrugged.

"The only people, besides him, who could answer that are most likely all dead, most, if not all of them, being Jedi, except for your mother of course."

"Yeah. Ben never said much about him, so I don't know what he was like when he was young."

Piett put an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"All I really know is what I know from the Clone Wars and what he told me. He didn't really give a lot that really gave me a look into what kind of person he was. He didn't go into a lot of detail, at least not early on. He gave, probably, all the detail he knew about his turn and everything that led up to him becoming what we see and know now, but not much on the things before that. So, I don't really know either. Sorry."

"It's okay."

After hiking around for another hour, they made their way back to the cave.

"Do we cook some of the food in our packs or do we look for food or some sort of prey?" Luke asked as the cave finally came into view.

"I think at least I'll look for something. I don't know about you and Lord Vader, though."

They sat by the fire for a while, until hunger started make itself known.

Piett got up, checked his blaster to make sure it was ready, and started off, leaving his companions behind to make their choices about their own meal.

He wandered around for a while until he came upon some woods. He cautiously looked around as he went through them. A twig snapped behind him, and he dove for cover. He then turned and waited, blaster at the ready.

Had he not been so overly focused on the place he thought the creature that broke the twig would come from he would have been more aware of his surroundings, and then he might have had some kind of warning and been able to avoid what happened next.

A great weight and what felt like a rather large body of some sort suddenly slammed into him from behind, pinning him to the ground. His blaster flew from his gasp, and he looked over his shoulder to come face to face with a large Snow Nexu.

His face paled at the sight of the predator, which was easily capable of killing him. The nexu's foul breath wafted into his face, rank of raw meat and blood, and he fought hard to keep from throwing up at the ghastly odor.

He slowly turned his head back to look ahead of him and glanced around desperately for his blaster.

There!

It lay the base of a tree about twenty yards away. With the nexu on top of him, it might as well have been twenty miles away.

Piett knew he had to get his blaster, it was his only chance. Taking a deep breathing, calming himself, he gave a great heave.

Luck, and the Force, was with him. The nexu was caught off-guard and off-balance and tumbled over. He darted for his blaster, and the nexu was after him in a split second.

Four more yards.

He was tackled once more and cried out as the creature's wicked claws dug into him, tearing the flesh on the back of his shoulders. Blood began to run down his back. His instincts started to kick in as adrenaline coursed through him.

He rolled onto his back, oblivious to the searing pain, and grabbed the nexu's jaws just in time, stopping it from reaching his neck. He had to use all his strength to keep it from getting any closer. The nexu would not be deterred, however. It thrashed its head about, trying to get free of his grip so it could finish him. His left hand slipped, and it bit his arm.

As Piett cried out in pain, the sound of a blaster firing and a familiar humming noise reached his ears. The nexu jerked and yowled in pain, releasing his arm. The blaster fired again, and the nexu charged whoever was shooting at it. A final shot was heard followed by a body falling in the snow. The humming noise stopped, and then footsteps and familiar breathing were heard coming quickly towards him. Then there was nothing.

"Piett! Piett, are you all right? Say something!" Luke cried as he dropped to his knees in the snow beside his friend.

"Calm yourself, Luke. We must get him back to the cave before anything else."

Luke nodded. Vader picked up the unconscious Piett as gently as he could, and they started back to the cave. Once it was in sight, Luke ran on ahead to search their packs for a med-kit or anything they could use for Piett's injuries. He sighed in relief when he found a med-kit in his father's pack.

Heavy footsteps and mechanical breathing announced said father's arrival, and he turned.

"Make a makeshift bed by the fire."

He did as told, and Vader carefully lay Piett on it.

Luke's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blood on Vader's suit.

"He's still bleeding," he murmured.

"We must get his coat and shirt off if we are to treat his wounds."

They carefully stripped the captain's torso and began to tend to the gashes on the back of his shoulders and his upper back. They worked quickly, knowing Piett was now also in danger of freezing. Once finished, they quickly put his shirt and coat back on him. Vader dug the thermal blanket out from his own pack and put it over Piett.

They stood for a few moments, looking at their injured companion.

"We must watch him closely tonight. If he gets worse we will take him back to the temple."

Luke nodded. He really wanted to take Piett back now, but he knew that was much more experienced with field injuries than he was, so he trusted his father's judgment.

"We will take two hour shifts so that we each get some rest."

"Yes, Father."

Vader put a somewhat hesitant hand on his son's shoulder.

"Piett is strong, Luke. I'm sure he'll be all right."

"Yeah. I'll take first watch."

His father nodded, moved to his usual spot, and began to meditate.

Luke sighed softly as he looked at friend. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Whew! Another long one. Poor Piett. Please review.<strong>


	8. Painting a Picture of His Lost Angel

**Author's Note: Chapter Eight, everybody! As I promised in chapter five, we have some Luke and Vader bonding time. Sorry about the wait for that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night passed slowly for Vader and Luke as they kept watch over Piett.<p>

Luke was shaken awake by his father.

"We must go, _now_. Piett's temperature has risen. He has a terrible fever, and we cannot stay with him like this," Vader said when he looked at him.

The young Jedi hurried over to Piett and lay a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

Vader carefully picked up the captain, keeping him wrapped in the thermal blanket.

"We'll come back for mine and Piett's packs later."

Luke nodded as he shouldered his own pack and followed his father out of the cave.

It was still dark out, and the wind was picking up.

"We've gotta hurry, Father! I think a storm's coming!" the young man shouted over the howling wind.

"Even if a storm hits, we must get back to the temple tonight! Piett won't last the rest of the night out here!"

Father and son trekked determinedly through the snow.

It wasn't long before the storm hit.

Vader relied on the Force to guide him in the correct direction, keeping Piett held firmly but carefully against him, while Luke gripped his cape with one hand to avoid becoming separated.

"How do you know where you're going? I can't even see one foot ahead of me!"

"The Force is guiding me!"

Luke paused for a moment, thinking that over.

"Are you _sure_ we're going the right way?"

Vader now paused.

"No!" he admitted.

His son stared at him.

"What? Oh, that's just great!"

"We don't have any other choice, Luke! This is Piett's only chance!"

They struggled on. After what seemed like forever, they reached the trail and began the descent. As they went lower the weather became calmer. Finally, they arrived at the base of the mountain.

Luke released his father's cape and looked at Piett. The captain's face was about at white as snow.

"We're almost there. We must hurry," Vader rumbled.

With renewed hope and energy, they headed for the temple.

A lookout spotted them as they came into view of the temple, and Sen and some of the other monks were outside when they arrived.

"What happened?" Sen asked, looking worriedly at Piett in Vader's arms.

They told him what they knew as some healers took Piett inside.

"You were foolish to attempt to return in that storm," Sen said when they finished their story.

Vader stood tall, frowning behind his mask.

"We had no choice, Sen. Piett wouldn't have lasted the rest of the night up there. It was his only chance, and we had to take it."

The old man said nothing. He simply looked at the cyborg.

"We should have brought him back right away, but I thought he would recover. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. If there must be blame or punishment there is should be upon me. I take full responsibility."

"You have recognized your mistake and have taken responsibility for it. In the future, should Piett or Luke become hurt or sick while you are out like that, talk to the other to see what they think should be done. You are not a leader here, Vader. You, Piett, and Luke are equals, a team, and you must be able to work together and trust each other's judgment."

Vader nodded.

"I understand, and… I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven. Now get back to your rooms and get some rest or get something to eat or drink. Don't worry. Piett is in good hands with our healers. He should be all right."

He then walked away.

Father and son stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Now what?" Luke asked.

"Do what you like, I'm going to meditate."

The young Jedi nodded and headed to get something to eat as Vader went to his room.

After eating, Luke made his way to the medical ward, where Piett was being tended to by a mix of healers and medical droids. He watched, still worried, despite that the captain's wounds looked a little better from the treatment.

Despite the nasty wounds he had received, Piett had actually been lucky. Luke and Vader had sensed that he was in danger and rushed to his aid. By the grace of the Force, he wasn't very far from the cave, which allowed them to arrive before he had received any fatal or extremely serious injuries.

Guilt swept through the younger Skywalker.

Why had he let Piett go alone? Why hadn't he gone with him just in case?

He sighed, not noticing Sen coming up beside him.

"Do not blame yourself, Luke."

He jumped, not having heard or sensed the old man.

"It's not your fault."

"But I shouldn't have let him go alone. I should have gone with him, just in case. If I had then maybe he wouldn't be hurt, or at least not this bad."

Heavy footsteps, mechanical breathing, and a dark presence announced the arrival of Vader.

"You must not dwell on the ifs, ands, or buts, Luke," he admonished as gently as possible.

"That's a Jedi teaching, and it's hard not to."

Vader smirked behind his mask.

"Yes, I know it's a Jedi teaching, but it's true for the Sith as well. I also know that's it hard not to dwell on them. It's natural to think them, but you must not _dwell_ on them. You must focus on the present and learn from the past."

Luke nodded.

"Yes, Father."

The elder Skywalker put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Piett is a strong man. He'll be all right."

The young man nodded again.

Father and son then left to take a walk around the temple grounds.

"What do you think is going to happen once Piett is healed?" Luke asked.

"We may return to the mountain to redo the survival training, or we may do some other training. I'm not entirely sure."

They fell into silence, save for Vader's respirator, walking side by side, with Vader shortening his strides so Luke could keep up.

"How long have you known Piett?"

Vader stopped, caught off guard by the question. Luke stopped as well and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting you to ask that."

The young man's face fell a little.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right."

They resumed walking.

"I've known him for about four years. I first met him when I took command of the _Executor_ once it was finished."

Luke nodded slightly to show he was listening.

"He is the captain of the ship, my third."

"Who's your second?"

"Admiral Kendal Ozzel."

The Jedi paused, as if trying to think if he knew that name somehow.

"What's he like?"

"He's experienced as he served in the Clone Wars, but many of his strategies are outdated. He can be rather incompetent at times."

Luke chuckled at that.

"If I hear that he made several mistakes while I was hear, I'll-"

He quickly caught himself, remembering that he wasn't talking to an Imperial.

"Kill him?" his son supplied.

Sighing harshly through the mask, he nodded.

"Yes. Once Ozzel is gone, but whatever means; retiring, resigning, being transferred, killed by me or in some other way, Piett would become Admiral."

The young man nodded, understanding.

"I feel Piett would be a much better Admiral, but Ozzel's greater experience and being in the Navy longer, got him that position instead. I would prefer Piett, but even I won't kill an officer or crewmember just for the sake of having someone I like better in that position. If I did, many of my men would be dead."

"I get the feeling you really don't like some of them."

The Dark Lord nodded.

"However, most, if not all, of my men aren't that fond of me either."

"Gee, I wonder why," his son quipped.

The Sith gave him a gentle shove.

"Smart aleck."

He smiled.

After a few more moments of silence, he spoke up again.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated, unsure if he should ask what was on his mind.

Vader stopped and looked at his son.

"What is it, Luke?"

The young Jedi sighed.

"Would you… tell me… about Mother?"

His father stared at him for a moment, and Luke wondered if he had asked too soon.

"What would you like to know?" Vader finally asked.

He smiled a little.

"Everything."

"Very well."

Luke listened intently.

It hurt to talk about Padme, but Luke wanted to know. The young man deserved to know about his mother, and he would only hear about it from his father. Vader knew that Piett, though knowing these things himself, would never tell Luke without his permission, but nor would Piett ask permission to tell Luke. No, the captain would leave the task to Vader upon being his father.

There were a few times when he had to pause to get a hold of himself, and Luke never pressured him, only waited patiently, understanding that this was hard for his father.

The next few hours passed with Vader telling Luke everything he knew about Padme, even what he knew from before they had ever met, up to what he knew of her death, which actually wasn't much considering he had been made to believe he had killed her.

His son gave him his complete attention, hanging on every word, absorbing the information, as he painted a picture of his lost angel.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Please review.<strong>


	9. Guides of the Chosen Ones

**Author's Note: Chapter nine, guys! Whoo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing he was aware of as he slowly started to come around was the fact that he didn't feel cold in the least bit. As his other senses slowly started to kick in, he became aware of steady beeping, the hum of small machines, passing footsteps and voices, mechanical and organic, the feeling of a sheet or light blanket covering him, a bed under him, and a soft pillow beneath his head.<p>

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with bright lights, which made his eyes smart. He blinked and squinted. Once his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around and realized he was in a room in a medical ward.

Just then, a human nurse came in.

"You're awake. Excellent."

She walked back out of the room quickly only to return moments later with a man, probably a doctor.

"Well, welcome back among the living."

"How long was I out?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he forced the words from his dry throat and passed his dry, chapped lips.

The nurse got him a glass of water, which he drank gratefully.

"You've been out for about two days. You had a high fever and infection in your wounds. Your body put you into an almost coma like state to fight off the infection and fever. You're a lucky man, Firmus Piett."

He looked at the doctor.

"How am I lucky if that happened to me?"

"Because if Vader and Luke hadn't brought you back, you would have died."

He swallowed then moved to sit up. The nurse assisted him, though he didn't really need her help.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"They risked their lives to get you back here. They left the cave to bring you back, and a big snow storm hit not too long after they left. Luke told me it was so bad he couldn't see one foot ahead of him and had to hold onto Vader's cape so as not to get separated."

Piett's eyes widened slightly.

"Despite the storm and risk of getting lost, they kept going, especially Vader. It was he who led the way using the Force, he who kept going despite the storm. He knew they couldn't outwait the storm. They found the path back and made it down the mountain and back to the temple, despite the blizzard."

The doctor then began examining him.

"Why would Lord Vader take such a risk?" Piett wondered aloud.

"Because he knew if they tried to out-wait the storm, he may as well just start digging you a grave. If they had waited much longer than they already had you would have died. In fact, you nearly _did_ die. He knew he had no other choice but than to take you back, storm or no storm. He knew there just wasn't time to wait."

Once he finished examining the captain, he seemed satisfied.

"All right. You're free to go anytime."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left. The nurse put Piett's clothes on the foot the bed and left. Piett sighed, got up, changed, and left.

He found Sen waiting outside the medical ward.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Firmus."

Piett smiled.

"Thank you, Sen. Where are Luke and Lord Vader?"

"They're in the courtyard."

With a nod of thanks, he headed off to locate his commander and friend. He found them sparring and paused to watch for a few moments before interrupting.

However, they soon noticed him and stopped.

Luke smiled.

"Piett!"

He hurried over with Vader following at a calmer pace.

"You're okay!"

Piett chuckled.

"Yes. I feel good as new."

"Good to hear, Captain," Vader rumbled.

He bowed his head a little.

"Thank you, Milord."

Vader nodded.

Father, Daughter, and Son looked at the three before them.

"You have been selected to be the Chosen Ones' guides. Each of you will guide one of the Chosen and help them see their path."

They nodded.

"Guide them however you see fit, but only speak to them if absolutely necessary."

"What if they won't listen, even after we speak to them?"

Daughter stepped forward.

"They will learn to heed you."

"Be strong and guide them wisely."

Father, Daughter, and Son then disappeared.

"Well, I suppose we start our mission."

"He won't listen to me, so this should be rather interesting… and difficult."

The other two smiled.

"Who said this would be easy?"

"Point taken, Qui-Gon."

Jinn smiled.

"As Daughter said, Anakin will learn to heed your wisdom."

"He's right, or he'll at least do what you want in hopes that you'll leave him alone, Dooku."

They all chuckled a little.

"Lets begin."

Each disappeared to be near and ready to guide their Chosen One.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Please review. And Father, Daughter, and Son appear. Obi also makes his first appearance. Yay!<br>**


	10. Challenge Given in Tragedy

**Author's Note: Chapter ten, guys! I feel like I forgot these guys for a while. Sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Piett fell asleep that night. He found himself in what appeared to be a garden.<p>

"Where am I?"

"The gardens of the Jedi Temple," said a deep voice.

He whirled to see a tall man with long brown yet graying hair, a neat, trim beard, and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in the robes of the old Jedi Order.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled kindly, and Piett felt himself relaxing.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

The captain recognized his name from Vader's past.

"The Jedi Master who found Lord Vader."

"Yes."

"Well, why are you talking to me?"

Qui-Gon smiled.

"I and two other Jedi passed have been selected to be guides to the Chosen Ones. I am your guide."

Piett looked at him, confused.

"It's a little difficult to explain, but I will be guiding you along your path, giving you little nudges here and there as you need them."

"That doesn't really explain much."

"I know, but that's really all I can tell you."

The captain frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't really tell you anymore."

Piett awoke then fell back asleep, dreaming peacefully.

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne room in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. He could sense a rising power, not quite Force Power but something very similar. He sensed the growing power of Luke Skywalker and the changes happening in Vader.

He knew his apprentice meant to betray him, yet he too intended a betrayal. He planned to replace Vader with Luke.

However, this new power interested him. He didn't know its source of bearer, but it was raw, untrained, yet controlled. He wanted it as his own. He was determined to convert its bearer to his side.

The Emperor probed the power, seeking the identity of its bearer.

Piett jerked awake, shuddering at the cold, dark, vile presence that brushed his mind. Now he understood why Luke had taught him to raise mental shields while they had awaited Vader's return with firewood.

He threw up his shields, blocking whoever was seeking to invade his mind.

Palpatine growled. They were not as untrained as he had first thought. He couldn't break through their shields and finally withdrew.

Vader, had it been possible, might have jumped clean from his armor when his long-distance holocom went off. He answered it and knelt when he saw who was calling.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"I have sensed a great, untrained power."

The cyborg swallowed silently. He knew that Palpatine would eventually sense Piett, but he had hoped Piett would be better trained in using and controlling his power before it happened.

"I…"

"Do not bother lying, Lord Vader. I know you've sensed it, and I know you're near it. You know who it is, don't you?"

Vader glanced about, trying desperately to think of something to buy them some time. Piett would have no chance in a confrontation with Palpatine now. He would either side with the Emperor or be killed.

"One of my men, though I do not yet know which one," he answered, keeping his mental shields at full strength.

Palpatine scowled. He knew Vader was only telling him half the truth, but he also knew the cyborg was never going to tell him who it was, at least not yet.

"When you have figured it out, tell me."

"Yes, Master."

The transmission ended.

"This is bad."

Vader dashed from his room to find Sen.

Sen looked up in surprise when a rather panicked Vader burst into his room sounding like he was going to keel over.

"Vader?"

"Sen!"

He brought the wheezing cyborg inside.

"Sit down before you collapse."

"There's no time! The Emperor! He knows about Piett's power! He doesn't know it's Piett, but it won't take him long to find it out," Vader said even as Sen made him sit down.

The monk paled.

"Then we must progress training at once."

"We can't! If he finds out it's Piett and we're still here training, he'll wipe us all out!"

Sen looked at Vader. Had the situation allowed it, he would have smiled. Vader cared for his son, captain, and everyone at the temple.

"What do you suggest?"

"We must leave. If we stay it will only draw Palpatine's attention to this place and to you and your people."

The Dark Lord stood.

"We must return to the _Executor_."

Sen looked at him.

"But how would you finish your training?"

Vader allowed a wry smile to cross his scarred lips.

"The Jedi way. Luke and I can help Piett harness and use his power."

The monk sighed but nodded.

"Go. Wake them. You must be gone before sunrise. I will explain it to everyone once you've gone."

Vader hurried out, unaware of the premonition Sen had just had.

Luke was shaken awake.

"Luke. Luke, wake up."

He rolled over.

"Five more minutes, Uncle Owen," he mumbled.

"Wake up!" bellowed a voice that definitely was _not_ the late Owen Lars.

Luke jumped and faced his father.

"Geez!"

"Get dressed, quickly! We need to go."

He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he got up.

"Go where?"

"Back to the _Executor_. We can't stay here anymore."

Luke paused, tunic in hand.

"Why not?"

"I'll explain once we've taken off. Finish getting dressed and pack your things while I wake Piett."

Vader rushed out without another word.

Sensing his father's franticness, Luke obeyed quickly. He hurried to Piett's room once finished. The captain was dressed and packing his things.

"Where's Father?"

"Preparing the shuttle for launch. He'll carry your x-wing back by tractor beam so we're all in the shuttle."

The young Jedi nodded.

"Any idea what's going on?"

"I don't have a clue."

Piett shouldered his bag, and they headed for the shuttle. Vader waved them on board and went to the cockpit.

Just as they exited the atmosphere, Luke looked back, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Father, Piett, look!"

Vader and Piett looked to see several Star Destroyers, weapons aimed at the temple and about to fire.

"Throw up your shields!"

Vader's cry came a second too late.

The explosion from the temple could be seen from where they were. All three gasped as the lives of all in and around the temple were snuffed out.

Piett, who was new to feeling such a thing, fell to his knees, one hand grasping his chest, gasping for air.

"Piett!"

Luke was instantly beside him, and seconds later so was Vader.

"Easy, Captain. Take deep, even breaths," Vader said.

Piett obeyed and slowly calmed and relaxed.

The trio sat in relative silence, save Vader's respirator and the occasional beeps from Artoo, now in hyperspace.

"I don't get it. Where did those Destroyers come from?" Luke finally asked.

"The Emperor."

Luke and Piett looked at Vader.

"He somehow learned of our location."

"That why we left?"

Vader shook his head.

"No. He sensed Piett's power, and I knew it wouldn't take him long to trace it to Piett himself. Captain?"

Piett had suddenly gone pale.

Luke went to him.

"You okay?"

"Last night, I woke up to a presence brushing at my mind. It was cold, dark, and just… evil. It made me feel sick. I raised my shields like Luke taught me and blocked whoever or whatever it was."

The two younger men could sense Vader's grave feeling.

"It was the Emperor. He must have discovered our location before you raised your shields."

The captain paled even more.

"So... this is my fault."

Piett buried his face in his hands.

"Piett, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know what or who it was."

"But he learned it from me."

The young Jedi looked to his father for help.

"He could have learned it from any of us, Piett, had he probed our minds as well. The presence of the Emperor is hard to recognize at first, even for me, and he does that on purpose so that he may learn even just a little before he's blocked. This was in no way your fault."

Piett calmed slightly.

"What do we do now?" Luke asked.

"Once at the _Executor_, we will continue to train."

The captain groaned.

"What's the point?"

Father and son stared at him.

"Piett, it's our destiny."

"Destiny? The past few days just about all I've heard about is our 'destiny'! I never wanted this!" he cried, shooting to his feet.

Vader pushed him back down.

"I told you little of my time as a Jedi, but now you need to hear about that time."

Piett said nothing but dragged his gaze to his commander's mask.

"I was expected to be different, almost to be perfect, because the Jedi saw me as the Chosen One. Most Jedi didn't understand how I could be so different. I never asked for it, Piett, but I couldn't change it. I know you never asked for this, but you cannot change it."

He scowled.

"If you give up, Sen and everyone's deaths will be for nothing. They believed in you, in all of us. The prophecy calls for all of us. We will finish our training, complete our bonds, harness our elements, and we _will_ fulfill our destiny."

Luke and Piett looked at him with mirrored expressions of determination.

"You're right, my Lord."

The Chosen Ones were now even more determined than ever before.

Palpatine growled. The power was still there, as were Vader and Luke. They had escaped, and he could sense their planet shaking determination.

The challenge had been given, and it was going to be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Please review. Palpatine makes his first appearance. Yay! Sort of.<br>**


	11. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note: Chapter eleven, everyone!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Admiral Kendal Ozzel watched Vader exit the shuttle followed by Firmus Piett and the rebel, Luke Skywalker.<p>

"Lord Vader, Captain Piett, welcome back. Shall I have a cell readied for the rebel?"

"No, Admiral. Skywalker is to be treated with respect."

The admiral stared at his superior as he walked by.

"What?"

"It's a long story, sir," Piett said.

Luke remained silent for the moment.

"Come on, Luke. Until Lord Vader says otherwise, you'll stay with me."

"Okay, Piett."

Ozzel watched them go, stunned.

Later on the bridge Piett came in trailed by an awed Luke.

"How do you not get lost on this monster?"

"Practice, my friend. A _lot_ of practice."

The men weren't sure how to react to a rebel in their midst, but Piett's relaxed attitude calmed them.

Though only a captain, he was respected.

"Captain."

"Be right there, sir. Don't move, Luke."

The Jedi gave him an innocent look.

"What me?"

Piett gave him a look and went over to Ozzel.

"Yes, sir?"

"Explain this rebel's presence."

He glanced at Luke.

"Sir, Lord Vader will have to be the one to explain that. All I can tell you is that he's not here as our enemy."

The familiar, mechanical breathing and heavy footsteps announced Vader's arrival.

Luke watched each and every Imperial in sight stand or sit straighter at the approach of their commander.

"Luke."

He turned to face his father and smiled. Vader motioned him to follow, and he trailed the cyborg over to Ozzel and Piett.

"Admiral, Luke is here as my equal."

Luke, Vader, and now even Piett could sense everyone's shock.

"Until further notice Captain Piett is also our equal."

Ozzel was now staring at him in shock and humiliation, upon seeing himself above the younger Imperial.

Luke found himself disliking the admiral for that very reason.

"Lord Vader, I'm perfectly fine remaining at my current rank."

"Piett, if we are to complete our mission you must be our equal in every way, even aboard the ship."

Piett bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Come. We must continue our training."

Luke and Piett then followed Vader out of the bridge. They soon found themselves in Vader's training room.

"Luke, it's now up to you and I to teach Piett to harness and use his power."

"But,... I haven't even finished my own training."

Piett looked at his young friend.

"You haven't?"

The young Jedi shook his head.

"Just because one may be a Jedi Knight or Sith Lord does not mean their training is complete. Throughout your entire life you learn new things. In a way, your training is never complete until your life is."

Luke and Piett looked at each other.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah."

So the training began. Vader did most of the instructing, though Luke did some as well. Piett proved to be a competent and quick learner, catching on the lessons quickly.

It was easily past midnight standard time by the time Vader declared the day of training over.

Piett turned to Luke only to discover that the young man had fallen asleep.

"Luke?"

He didn't answer.

"Luke?" he said louder.

Still no answer.

"Luke!"

The Jedi jumped.

"Wah! What?"

"We are finished," Vader rumbled.

He blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh."

They left the training room.

"You caught on quicker than I did," Luke said as he and Piett got ready for better.

"Thank you,.. I think."

The young man chuckled.

"Yes that was a compliment."

Piett grinned.

"Hey, Piett."

"What?"

He was answered by a whack of Luke's pillow.

"Oh, it's on, Jedi!"

Within moments Jedi and Imperial were engaged in a wild pillow fight until they fell over laughing.

"Why do you bring out the kid in me?" Piett asked once he finally stopped laughing.

Luke shrugged, still snickering.

They got in their beds, as Piett had ordered another to be brought to his room for Luke.

"Piett."

"Hmm?"

Piett felt a brush at his mind. This time the presence was warm, friendly, and familiar.

_/**Luke?**/_

_/Yep./_

_/**How** can **we** hear **each** other?/_

_/It's our bond./_

The captain blinked.

/You mean like what… Sen was talking about?/

Each could feel the other's sadness at the loss of Sen and the other.

_/Yeah. My father and I have a bond./_

"Really?" Piett asked aloud.

"Yeah. You and he probably have on started. You know how you 'search' and 'reach' for a memory?"

"Yes."

"Well, 'search' for his presence."

Piett 'searched' his mind. He soon found the faint feel of a dark yet lightening, powerful presence. He sent a mental nudge towards it.

Surprise rippled back.

"Found him."

"Good."

_/Luke?/_

_/Yes, Father?/_

_/What was-?/_

_/Piett./_

_/I see. Our bond is not yet strong enough for us to communicate./_

_/Well you two better work on that./_

_/Yes. Goodnight, son./_

_/Night./_

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Piett was sitting up, looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just talking with Father. You surprised him."

The captain was surprised himself.

"I did?"

"Yeah. He wasn't expecting to get a nudge or really anything from you."

Piett lay back down.

"Well, goodnight, Luke."

"Night, Piett."

Piett's dreams were restless, filled with lightning, cries of pain, maniacal laughter, and pain. He screamed. Then came the shaking.

"Piett! Wake up! Piett!"

He could feel hands on him, shaking him. He tried to break free. Another pair of hands, larger, stronger, held him in place.

"DIE!" shrieked a crazed voice.

"Piett, **wake up**!"

He jerked awake with a final scream. He found himself covered in sweat, breathing heavily with a concerned Luke and Vader above him.

"Father, get him some water."

Vader, not minding the order from his son upon knowing it would a good one, went the 'fresher to do so. He soon returned and offered the glass to the captain.

Piett took it gratefully and downed the water.

"You were having some nightmare. I've been trying to wake you for nearly ten minutes," Luke said.

"You have?"

The Jedi nodded.

"Father arrived about five minutes ago."

"When I attempted to calm you with the Force you started screaming."

Luke nodded, and Piett realized the young man was a little pale. This must have rattled him.

"Yeah. You nearly went into convulsions, too."

"I did?"

Father and son nodded.

"What did you see that was so terrible?"

Piett told them his dream, and Luke turned his father.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I'll meditate on it."

The captain lay back down and was soon asleep again.

"Luke, come outside with me."

The young Jedi followed his father.

"His dreams are haunted by the Emperor."

He stared at the cyborg.

"But you said-"

"I know. I didn't want to worry him. I'll tell him, but not yet."

Luke nodded, seeing the reason behind his choice. Piett had already had once experience with the old Sith, and that had resulted in the destruction of the Anu temple. If he knew that it was the Emperor in his dreams… The young man shivered, not letting himself complete the thought.

"How come Piett's the only one with these dreams?"

"Now that is something I really am not sure about."

Luke sighed.

"If only Sen were still here."

"I know, son. Go back to bed."

The Dark Lord headed back to his quarters.

Luke lay in bed.

_Why is it just Piett who has these dreams? Why must he deal with them alone?_

**_Because _**_he** is **balance**.**_

The Jedi blinked.

_Ben?_

**_Yes, _**_Luke**. Piett **is** gifted **with** sight **of** mind, **something** your **father** has, **though** not **as** strongly **as** Piett. The **more** his **powers** develop **the** stronger **his** sight **of** mind **will** become.**_

_Which means the more dreams he'll have?_

**_Yes. Vader _**_will** experience **a** few **himself**, as **will** you, **but** Piett **will** have **the** most. You **and** Vader **must** always **be** ready **to** help **him** understand **his** dreams, **especially** in **the** beginning.**_

Luke smiled as he started to drift off.

_Yes, Master Kenobi._

He yawned.

_Sight of mind. Wonder what all it will… make him… see._

With that final thought, Luke fell sound asleep.

Vader meditated after having a similar conversation with Dooku, and Qui-Gon, who had had come to his old Master's aid against Vader's mental anger.

_Sight of mind._

He wasn't entirely sure it all meant. All he really knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I did purposely bold every other word for Piett and Obi-Wan's thoughts and bond speaking. I'm trying to make each different for each character. Please review.<br>**


	12. Ready

**Author's Note: Chapter twelve!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the months passed, the training continued. The Chosen Ones became more aware of their elements and how to work with them. Their bonds with each other grew stronger.<p>

Piett was mastering his own power. He could blast things with it, levitate things, people, even himself, and he could control things. He usually just controlled droids, but he did occasionally use his power to stop a fight between men.

Luke left for a couple days then returned saying he had freed his friend, Han Solo, from Jabba the Hutt.

"I have to go back to my Jedi Master. I gave him my word."

Piett expected Vader to say no.

"Very well."

"I'll be back. I promise."

Luke returned to Dagobah. He found Yoda weak and sick.

"Powerful you have become, Luke."

"I've been training with... some friends."

Yoda frowned.

"Bond with Vader and another I sense."

Luke sighed.

"He's my father. I understand why you and Ben kept it from me, but I do not understand why you would allow me to kill my own father. To me that would be just as bad if not worse than turning to the Darkside."

"Hmmm."

He helped his Master cover up.

"There's still good in him, and Piett is a good man. We are the Chosen Ones."

"Hmph. One Chosen One there is."

Luke shook his head.

"No, Master Yoda. The vision were misinterpreted. There are three. Father is the Chosen One of Darkness, I am the Chosen One of Light, and Piett is the Chosen One of Balance."

_"**He's** right."_

"Ben?"

Obi-Wan appeared, smiling.

_"**Three** of **us** have **been** selected **to** be **their** guides. **I** am **Luke's** guide, **Master** Qui-Gon **guides** Piett, **and** Dooku **guides** Vader. **Master** Yoda, **these** three **and** only **these** three **can** bring **balance** back **to** the **galaxy**."_

Yoda nodded weakly, and Obi-Wan sighed.

_"**Now**, it's **time** to **go**, Master."_

Yoda passed on into the Force.

_"**Trust** the **Force**, Luke."_

With that Obi-Wan disappeared.

Luke returned to the _Executor_.

"Are you sure we're ready?"

"We have to be."

He reached his father and friend.

"What's going on."

"The Emperor is going to oversee the last of the construction of the Death Star."

The Jedi blanched.

"There's another one?"

Vader nodded.

"I've got to get back to the Rebellion."

"You will, but you will do so with reinforcements."

Piett grinned.

"The crew of the Executor is loyal to me first, and I shall pledge my loyalties to your Rebellion while we stand against the Emperor."

Luke's jaw dropped.

The Rebellion, stationed at Sullist, was shocked when the Executor reached them. They were dumbfounded when Darth Vader himself pledged loyalty to them.

"The time of the Empire is at its end! The Republic shall rise again, and once more will democracy reign in the galaxy!"

Despite themselves, the Rebels cheered.

A plan of action was made.

Vader, Luke, and Piett would infiltrate the Death Star to take out the Emperor while Han, Leia, and their strike team destroyed the shield generator on the moon of Endor. Once the Chosen Ones were on their way out they would give Lando the signal to destroy the Death Star.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Ready," Vader responded.

They looked at Piett. The captain was pale and trembling. He was not looking forward to meeting the Emperor.

"Easy, Piett. As long as we stick together, we should be all right. So far everyone thinks Father is still loyal to the Empire."

He took a few deep breaths.

"All right."

They took the shuttle to the Death Star.

"Lord Vader, Captain Piett, welcome. The Emperor is expecting you."

Luke followed in cuffs to keep up the act.

"So far so good," he whispered once far enough away.

Palpatine fought the urge to pace. The Chosen Ones all pulsed with power. He could feel it.

"Your Majesty, Lord Vader and Captain Piett are here with Luke Skywalker."

He waved the man away, now deep in thought. So the power he had sensed was Piett's. The man was a thorn in his side for his humble nature and kind personality. Granted he was intelligent and knowledgeable in military strategy, but he was still too humble and kind for Palpatine's taste. No matter. He would either be trained out of us under Palpatine or perish with his commander.

The guards pretended not to take notice of the sinister, sadistic smile that spread across their ruler's deformed face.

Palpatine sent a pulse of energy to the approaching trio. Each shivered at the sadistic anticipation and demonic pleasure of the deaths he planned to have come.

"He knows we are against him."

"That makes our job all the more difficult."

Vader nodded.

"Yes, but we must not let this dishearten us."

They entered the throne room.

"Guards, leave us."

The red robes guards obeyed, and Palpatine smiled evilly.

"Welcome, 'Chosen Ones'. Welcome to your final moments."

The Chosen Ones were ready, and they would go down fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Things are heating up. Not too much longer now. Please review.<br>**


	13. Battle Begins

**Author's Note: Chapter thirteen, guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Emperor pressed a button his throne.<p>

Piett felt the floor beneath his feet give way, and he tumbled down a chute of some kind.

"Now then, down to business."

He pressed another button.

"Attention. Captain Firmus Piett is a traitor to the Empire. Find and destroy him," he said into a com.

Vader and Luke looked at each other, dreading their comrade's fate.

Piett landed in a heap near the detention center. He got up and cracked his back.

"There he is! Fire!"

The captain barely had time to avoid the blaster fired that rain down on him.

"Kriff! Now everyone aboard this fracking station with be after my head!"

**_Calm yourself, young one._**

Piett obeyed. Reaching out with his power, he knocked out the men and made his way out of the detention center. As he continued his return to the throne room, he made his way through ventilation shafts and the undersides of catwalks whenever he could. He had some close calls with groups of troopers, officers, and sometimes both.

"The captain lives, but he will never be able to avoid or fight everyone on board. He will fall."

Vader and Luke could only pray for the opposite. They had faith in their comrade, but Piett could only do so much.

"Kriff!" Piett swore again as he dove for cover, clutching the blaster of a stormtrooper he had knocked out levels below.

He wasn't even halfway back to the throne room, and he had now been grazed by a shot and received a small wound from a glancing shot.

The captain returned fire until he could make a retreat. He flew into the nearest ventilation shaft and began a wild crawl through it, narrowly avoiding following fire. He could feel the section about to give way and lunged forward. The section fell, nearly pulling him down with it. He scrambled to get inside, crying out as a shot managed to hit his left leg.

Once finally safe, at least for a few moments, he inspected the wound. It wasn't terrible, and his leg was still working. He tore off his sleeve and bound the wound. He wasn't sure how long his leg would support him, though.

"Guess I'll just have to hurry."

He continued on his way. He crawled out of the shaft after taking out the camera and guards and made his way to the lift.

"Now!"

Piett whirled as a shot hit him in the shoulder. Another grazed his side. His left leg was hit once more. His legs gave out, and he collapsed.

He received a vicious kick to the head that made his vision swim. More kicks followed to the rest of his body. He could feel the butts of blaster rifles as well.

"All right! Enough!"

His attackers backed up. He lay in a battered, bloody heap.

**_This _**_is** it. I'll **never** get **out** of **this** one.**_

**_Remember your training. You can't give up now. Vader and Luke need you._**

Piett painfully struggled to get up.

"How can he be trying to get up?"

"Why even bother?"

On his hands and knees, Piett dragged his gaze up, nailing the head officer of the group with a determined stare.

"Because... I believe."

He managed to get to his feet.

"I believe in democracy. The Emperor is not all he says or seems."

A trooper was about to shoot.

"Let him speak. It won't matter."

He lowered his blaster.

"Think. Think of all he's destroyed. Think... of Alderaan. Millions of innocent people, men, women, children, killed senselessly by Tarkin and the first Death Star. How many of you cheered that day? How many of you felt happy about it?"

No one said anything.

"The Emperor praised Tarkin. He _praised_ him. The Jedi Order, every single one slaughter. Even the children and babies. He plans to have a repeat of Alderaan to any planet he believes may oppose him or that he can destroy to get what he wants out of someone once this wretched machine is finished."

He could tell he truly had their attention.

"How many of you want another Alderaan? Do you want another Alderaan?"

They shook their heads.

"Then help me. Help me stop this evil man once and for all."

A trooper stepped forward.

"I'm with you, sir."

One by one they all agreed to help him.

"Good. Now I've got to get back to the throne room."

Blaster fire and shouts attracted Vader, Luke, and Palpatine's attention. The doors opened to reveal a worse for the wear but alive and relatively well Piett.

Piett held a blaster in his left hand and a vibro blade in his right hand. The blade was bloody, and his hand and torso were splattered with blood.

"I'm back."

"Impossible! How did you get past my guards?"

He smirked.

"I had a little help."

His group came in, weapons ready.

"Traitors!"

Piett fired off a round, destroying his com unit.

"Guard the door. Make sure no one gets in or out besides Lord Vader, Luke, and myself," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Luke smiled as his friend joined him and his father as the men went to do as Piett said.

"I _will_ destroy you!"

"You will try," Vader rumbled, repeating the words he had spoken to Obi-Wan just before their duel on Mustafar so long ago.

Three lightsabers burst to life. One was blood red, one a bright green, and the third was golden-yellow.

The trio smiled as Palpatine's surprised at Piett's blade. Luke and Vader, having known that Piett would need a weapon against Palpatine's power, had taught him to build and use a lightsaber.

"You reign is at its end, Your Majesty."

Palpatine's deformed face scowled at them.

"We shall see."

Together, the Chosen Ones lunged. The battle for balance had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I gave Piett some problems. Oh well. Please review.<br>**


	14. Legend of the Three Chosen Ones

**Author's Note: Chapter fourteen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Palpatine fought like a demon. Despite his age, he was anything <em>but<em> weak. He Force Pushed Vader across the throne room. The cyborg slammed into the wall.

"Father!"

"Lord Vader!"

Palpatine then found himself facing two _much_ younger opponents, who were in better shape that Vader. He growled but blocked and parried their attacks.

Vader lay where he had fallen, trying to clear his mind and vision.

**_Get up, Skywalker._**

_Go away._

Dooku refused to back down.

**_You MUST get up!_**

The Dark Lord groaned, wishing Dooku was actually there just so he could hit him.

_Leave me alone._

**_Get up!_**

_Leave me._

**_GET UP!_**

He growled.

**_Get! Up!_**

He shakily got to his feet and felt the strong presence of the Count.

**_Aid you son and friend._**

He charged back into the fight, but he could sense Dooku's spirit still at his side.

Palpatine managed to get away from them to catch his breath. He blinked. He could sense three others, though only faintly.

Dooku was with Vader, Obi-Wan was with Luke, and Qui-Gon was with Piett.

He snarled and began working to separate the Chosen Ones.

Luke was pushed away and smacked his head on the railing of the small catwalk, sinking into darkness.

"Luke!"

"Go! I'll handle the Emperor until you bring him around!"

Vader rushed to wake Luke.

Palpatine smiled evilly and set upon the lone captain. Piett wasn't going to go down easily, though. He fought back tooth and nail.

Crimson clashed with golden-yellow as they fought.

Luke moaned as he started to come around, and Piett made a mistake that proved deadly. He risked a glance at his friend.

Vader turned at the captain's cry to see the younger man clutching the smoldering stump of what remained of his right hand.

"Piett!"

Luke jerked fully away as Piett cried out as he fell to an onslaught of Force Lightning.

Father and son leaped into action to defend their friend. Luke blocked the lightning, and Vader forced the Emperor to retreat or risk losing his own hands.

Piett got to his feet, smoking slightly.

"We have to end this."

Vader took Luke's left hand, and Piett took his right.

"Darkness."

"Light."

"Balance."

Palpatine could feel their powers building and blending as they merged with each other's minds over their bonds.

"We represent the parts of the Force."

"Together we stand against all odds."

"There is nothing we cannot do together," Luke declared.

The Emperor stepped back, now fearful as their power grew.

"There is no escape for you."

"There is no hope for you," said Piett.

"There will be no mercy for you."

He was now cowering in fear. He had no chance.

"Powers of the Force unite!" they cried together.

A great blast of light hit the Emperor. The light seemed almost to explode, nearly blinding the Chosen Ones. Once all was calm, they uncovered their eyes.

"Is it over?"

"Not yet," Vader rumbled.

The Emperor lay nearby, breathing wetly. He was dying.

Piett picked up his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt, drew his blaster, and started towards the monarch to end his suffering.

"DIE!" the Emperor shrieked, as he blasted Piett with Force Lightning with the last of his power.

The captain screamed in pain.

Vader and Luke flew to his rescue once more. Vader struck the final blow as Luke tried to pull Piett away.

"He's out cold, but he's still alive."

The Dark Lord gently lifted Piett into his arms.

"Lets go, son."

Once they reached their shuttle along with Piett's group of men, Luke went to the cockpit. He started the shuttle and turned on the com, getting onto Lando's frequency.

"Lando, it's Luke. Can you hear me?"

"Read you loud and clear, Luke."

He smiled.

"Good. We'll be out in a minute, so start your run."

"Rodger that. See you back at _Home One_."

Luke piloted the shuttle out as Vader tended to Piett. He switched frequencies.

"_Executor_, this is Commander Luke Skywalker, Captain Piett is in need of medical attention."

"A medical team will meet you in the hangar," came Admiral Ozzel's voice.

"Thank you, Admiral. Over and out."

He switched off the com and headed for the main hangar bay of the massive ship.

As Ozzel promised, a medical team was waiting for them. Piett was taken to the medical ward.

"I'll go let _Home One_ know what's happened," Luke said.

"Use the unit in my quarters."

Nodding, the young Jedi trotted off to his father's quarters.

"_Home One_, this is Commander Luke Skywalker."

"What's the update, Commander?" asked Admiral Ackbar with Mon Mothma at his side.

He smiled.

"The Emperor is dead, and Lando has begun his run against the Death Star."

"Very good."

Mon Mothma then spoke.

"And what of Vader and Piett?"

"My father is a little dented but otherwise unharmed. Piett is receiving medical treatment as we speak."

The Executor shook slightly, and Luke knew Lando had destroyed the Death Star.

"It's nearly over."

**Epilogue**

Darth Vader, once more Anakin Skywalker, took the throne and turned the Empire into the New Republic. He remained Emperor but had little power, using his position mainly for when quick decisions had to be made where the Senate would take too long to decide. Luke became Grand Master of the New Jedi Order with his sister as his first student. Piett had his place in the Order as well as Anakin's second in command.

Long after the death of Luke Skywalker, the tale of the Three Chosen Ones was still told. The tale of how three men restored peace to the galaxy was told for centuries until it faded into old legend. Yet, even after centuries passed, the legend of the Three Chosen Ones was never completely forgotten. There was always someone to tell it.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: And done! Finally! Please review.<br>**


End file.
